Just Another NoCo Story
by CrazyNoahFangirl123
Summary: Basically what the title says. A story surrounding Noah and Cody. Izzy approved.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I have decided to go through with the couple a month idea. This month is NoCo. This story is much more cheerful than the last one. Leave a review, constructive criticism is welcomed.

I don't own Total Drama.

Cody glanced at his watch and sighed. Noah was late. They had arranged to meet at their favorite restaurant and then have lunch with Owen, Eva, and Izzy.

Owen and Izzy were already in the restaurant; Eva was on her way; Noah's whereabouts were unknown. Cody looked at his watch again. Noah still wasn't there.

"Ugh, where is that lazy bookworm?" Cody asked himself.

"I assume you would be referring to me." came Noah's voice. Cody turned around and faced him.

"Well, it's about time Noah-it-all." Cody crossed his arms.

"Don't call me that in public." Noah glanced to see if anybody had heard.

"Way to play it smooth. Come on, Owen and Izzy are waiting." Cody took Noah's hand and led him inside.

"Iron Woman isn't here yet?"

"No, Eva's stuck in traffic. She'll be along in a little while." answered Cody as they walked to their table.

"Hey, little buddy!" Owen stood and crushed Noah in a hug before releasing him.

"Hi, lunchbox. You never get used to those hugs." Noah fixed his hair.

"Hi, Noah! You wouldn't happen to have any fireworks on you, would you?" greets Izzy.

"No, I just used up my last one a minute ago. Darn!" Noah said sarcastically. Izzy frowned sadly for a moment, but perked up when Eva came in.

"Hey, Eva! Do you have any fireworks?"

"No."

"Bummer. Anyways, do you think that they serve any boiled zebra here?"

"Izzy, the answer is the same as it's been for the last five times we've gone here. No." Noah rolled his eyes. Izzy pouted.

A waitress walked up and popped her bubble gum, making Eva's eye twitch.

"Hey, I'm Kristen, I'll be you waitress today because all of the other wait-staff are too afraid of redhead here." she points her pen at Izzy.

"I'm surprised that you're not." says Noah.

"Meh. Anyways, what can I get for you today?" asks the waitress, the gum pops again, Eva's eye twitches again in annoyance. Izzy opens her mouth to speak, but Eva cuts her off.

"I'll have the steak and she'll have the salmon." Eva ordered for both herself and Izzy. Izzy frowns but keeps quiet.

"You want fries with that?" the waitress pops her gum again.

"Do you want me to rip out your hair?" Eva scowls and holds up her fist menacingly.

"No." the waitress whimpers.

"There's your answer." Eva leans back into her seat.

"My turn to order! I'll have the baked potato... Wait, no, the turkey sandwich… Hold on, I changed my mind, the pancakes sound good. Oh, I can't decide… I know, I'll have all of them!" says Owen. The waitress rolls her eyes and writes it down.

"Ok, what about you two?" she turns to Cody and Noah.

"I'll have the spaghetti with a side of salad." they say in unison before blushing.

"Ok, that wasn't planned, just really coincidental." says Cody.

"Ok…" the waitress writes it down and walks into the kitchen. Izzy has a smug smirk on her face.

"What?" demands Noah.

"Oh, nothing." Izzy giggles lightly. Noah glares at her.

"So, what was with you two ordering the same thing at the same time?" asks Eva.

"I'm not really sure, it just happened. So, Owen, how's it going?" Cody quickly changes the topic.

"I'm hungry." Owen pats his growling stomach.

"Tell us something we don't know." Noah rolls his eyes.

"Um, clouds are made of water droplets."

"I already knew that. Try again."

"Caviar is a dish made from fish eggs." Owen tries again.

"I knew that too."

"Darn it! How are you so smart, Noah?"

"I read books." says Noah. Owen accepts his answer and there is silence for a moment.

"Excuse me, I'll be right back." Izzy gets up and walks off in the direction of their waitress. She whispers something to the waitress and slips her what appears to be a piece of paper. The waitress nods and Izzy returns to the table with a smile on her face.

"What was that all about?" asks Eva.

"You'll see." Izzy cackles.

"Ok…" says Cody. Owen starts talking about how much he loves macaroni and cheese. The others are too bored to interrupt him, so he continues to ramble for five minutes. Suddenly, Owen falls silent as his eyes light up. The waitress is staggering under the weight of two large trays of food.

She gives Eva, Izzy and Owen their steak, salmon, baked potato, turkey sandwich and pancakes, respectively. Then she turns to Noah and Cody, places one large plate of spaghetti in between the two of the, gives them two individual salads and walks off with the empty trays without a word.

Noah and Cody look at each other for a moment. There's two of them and only one plate of spaghetti.

"Ok, Izzy. What's the meaning of this?" Noah turns to Izzy and crosses his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note! I left the last chapter on a bit of a cliffhanger, so here's the part two of this story, let me know if you like this ending or if you think I should continue. I hope that you guys like it. Leave a review, constructive criticism is welcomed.

I don't own Total Drama or anything.

Noah's eyes narrowed at the redhead, obviously annoyed.

"Whatever do you mean by that?" Izzy batted her eyelashes innocently.

"I mean, why is there one plate of spaghetti but two of us?" asks Noah.

"How should I now? I assume that they just ran out of plates or messed up the order or something like that." stated Izzy. She smirked. To be honest, Noah didn't really mind sharing a plate with Cody. They had been secretly dating for about two months now and only they knew about it. They knew that should Izzy find out, their faces would be plastered across nearly every magazine and newspaper in the country, so they kept it a secret.

Noah can't prove that she did it, but he knows that it was her. He slumped back in his chair, arms crossed, and scowl on his face. Eva rolled her eyes.

"Izzy, quit messing with Noah. Noah, just eat the food. I'm sure Cody doesn't mind." Eva turned to Cody who quickly shook his head.

"See, Cody doesn't care. So, eat the food before I shove it down your throat." Eva said calmly and dangerously. Noah sat up and slowly took a bite of the spaghetti. Eva nodded in approval before starting on her steak.

"You eat from that side of the plate, I'll eat from this one, got it?" Noah asks. Cody nods and picks up his fork.

Owen didn't notice any of what was going on due to the fact that he was blissfully shoving pancakes into his mouth.

The group ate in silence for a few minutes. The only noise was the clinking of silverware and the pig-like grunting coming from Owen's direction.

Izzy's smirk didn't disappear in the least as she kept one eyes on her food and the other on Noah and Cody. Eva sat enjoying her steak, ready to intervene should Izzy or Noah start an argument. Noah ate with stiff, angry movements. Cody was sure to eat only from his side of the plate, seeing as Noah would be upset if he dared attempt to take a meatball from his side of the plate.

"Hey, guys, I'm going to try to fit this entire baked potato in my mouth at once." announced Owen. This captured everyone's attention. Cody's eyes widen ever so slightly, but then he remembered that this _is _Owen we're talking about here; Noah smiled a little bit in amusement; Eva rolled her eyes; Izzy sat up straight and gazed at Owen, ready for a performance.

They continued to eat as they watched Owen pick up the baked potato in his hand and shove it all into his mouth. For a moment, he had a happy look on his face, impressed with is accomplishment, then he remembered that he forgot to blow on the potato to cool it off. His face turned a bright shade of pink and steam shot out of his ears.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!" he gasped and chugged down an entire pitcher of water. Noah and Cody were both so distracted by Owen's silly performance that they didn't notice until it was too late. They had a Lady and the Tramp moment.

Unfortunately for them, Izzy was not completely mesmerized by Owen, and witnessed their kiss.

"Ha!" she pointed at the two as they realized what was happening and pulled away. Noah's face heated up and Cody's head bowed down in embarrassment. Eva shrugged like it was no big deal while Owen's mouth fell open and parts of baked potato fell out, unnoticed.

"I knew it! You guys are gay! You guys are gay! Gay, gay, gaay, gaaay!" Izzy sang for the entire restaurant to hear. Noah stood up to escape when a certain blond surfer girl bumped into him, splashing a glass of water all over his sweater vest and sending them both falling to the ground clutching their heads in pain.

"Ow!" Bridgette looked up. "Noah, is that you?"

"I'm not the tooth fairy, honey."

"Cody, Eva, Izzy, Owen! You guys are here too!" Bridgette sounded overall delighted to see her friends.

"Yeah, now that you remember everybody, I'm going home." Noah walked out the door.

"I'd better go with him. His car is in the shop." Cody stood and left as well.

"Come on, Owen, we have to follow them!" Izzy jumped up and darted out the door, dragging Owen behind her.

"But I didn't get to have any dessert!" Owen wailed as Izzy towed him out the door. Eva was left sitting at the table with Bridgette still on the floor in front of her.

"Whatever." Eva threw some wrinkled twenties on the table, heaved Bridgette off of the floor, and left without another word.

"What just happened here...?" Bridgette asks herself before returning to her table and sitting down next to Geoff.

Meanwhile, Noah sat in the passenger seat of Cody's car while Cody drove to his apartment. Thankfully for them, Izzy was no longer after them because Owen had forced Izzy into a donut shop when he got hungry again, which was about two minutes after leaving the restaurant.

"You know, if it was just us, that spaghetti kiss would have been a lot more romantic." said Noah.

"Yeah, but Izzy will be Izzy. We'll be lucky if she doesn't set up cameras and microphones in our apartments."

"True. You never know what to expect with that girl. She is one crazy bird." Noah agrees. Cody pulls up to Noah's apartment and they both go in. Noah changes his shirt while Cody waits in the living room.

"So, now what?" asks Noah when he comes out of his bedroom.

"I don't know." says Cody from the couch. Noah crosses the room and sits down next to him. They sit in silence for a moment.

"Wanna make out?" asks Cody.

Noah shrugs and then pulls Cody close to him as their lips meet.

Author's Note: This story was pretty fun to write. Writing for Izzy is always very interesting and you can have her do the weirdest most bizarre things, but she's Izzy, so it's ok.

Anyways, as you know, NoCo is the couple for this month. If you have a couple you would like me to write about for next month, let me know and I'll choose one. Thanks, until next time!


End file.
